


Am I Going Insane

by Snowfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfluff/pseuds/Snowfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Cas was so musical?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Going Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Song-  
> Am i going insane- Black Sabbath

_“Michael.”_  Gabriel shook his older brother in a confused panic. “Michael, wake up.” He hissed. Michael stirred and opened en eye at his brother “Gabriel?” he asked, glancing at the clock “Gabriel, its three thirty in the morning.” He groaned. Lucifer stirred from the bed across the room. “Yeah, I know, Michael. But there’s something _wrong_ with Cas.” Michael forced himself awake a little more at the news there was something wrong with his littlest brother. Lucifer pretended to be asleep but was listing intently. “Castiel? What’s wrong with Cas?” Michael asked in a slight panic. “He’s…” Gabriel started hesitantly “He’s _singing_ …” Michael groaned and flopped back into his pillow “Is that all?” he asked tiredly, He heard Lucifer chuckle from across the room ‘well, I’m glad _someone_ is getting amusement out of this.’ he thought bitterly, already half asleep. “ _Michael…_ ” Gabriel gritted out “You don’t seem to understand…” Michael rolled over and sighed “I don’t see the problem. Go back to sleep, Gabriel.” He said as he snuggled into his pillows. “ _Michael…!_ ” Gabriel nearly shouted “Castiel _. Castiel_ is _singing_. At three thirty in the morning.” Gabriel thought for a moment before adding “In his underwear.”  Michael’s eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake; he vaguely registered Lucifer getting out of bed as well.

“That’s… That’s not right…”

“Yeah, no shit.” Gabriel and Lucifer chimed in together.

 

Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel stood in the door way to the living room, just staring. Castiel was spinning and twirling in the middle of the room, singing. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and a plain white tee-shirt aside from his trench coat, witch he apparently thought was necessary for singing in the middle of the night.

 

 

_“Everybody's looking at me, feeling paranoid inside_   
_when I step outside I feel free, think I'll find a place to hide_   
_Tell me people, am I going insane- Insane?_   
_Tell me people, am I going insane- Insane?”_

 

 

Castiel sang blissfully, paying no attention to his gaping siblings; who was now including Balthazar and Anna, who evidently wanted to see what all the commotion was about.

 

 

_“Every day I sit and wonder how my life it used to be_   
_now I feel like going under, now my life is hard to see_   
_so tell me people, am I going insane- Insane?_   
_Tell me people, am I going insane- Insane?”_

 

 

Castiel twirled around the room, trench coat flowing beautifully with his surprisingly graceful movements.

 

 

_“So I'm telling all you people, listen while I sing again_   
_if I don't sound very cheerful, I think that I'm a schizophren_   
_so tell me people, am I going insane- Insane?_   
_Tell me people, am I going insane- Insane?”_

 

They all watched in shock filled horror as Castiel jumped onto the back of an armchair, riding it down, laughing like a manic.

 “Michael?” Gabriel asked quietly “Yes, Gabriel?” Michael replied softly.

 “I’m scared.”

 “I know. Were all scared.”


End file.
